Fight Night
by stuckatschool
Summary: Huey jealous never turns out well.


I've been in a Boondocks kind of mood lately. These thoughts keep popping into my head and they turn into these stories. Any how, i wanted to see the sweet side of Huey ( cuz deep down, there is one. . . i think) and when is a boy sweeter then when your mad at him?

Huey: ( dragging riley away.) * hitting riley* Have you lose your MIND? You do NOT kidnap Oprah!

BAM!

The door to the Dubois slammed shut. A very angry Jazmine Dubois threw her backpack against the wall, causing a picture that was hanging to crash down on to the floor.

The door opened, allowing Huey Freeman to step through.

" Jazmine. Calm down." He said, his own voice calm and even.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Jazmine just kept walking through the house. Huey followed her, waiting for her to say something. Once she was positive no one was home, she spun around to face the dark skinned boy.

" Who the hell do you think you are? Hm? What gives you the _**right**_ to do that?" she yelled. As always, Huey kept composed and calm, irritating Jazmine even more.

" I think being your boyfriend gives me the right to keep total douches away from you. I was just protecting you, like I always do. " he explained.

The bi- racial girl's face turned red.

" ohh _**now**_ you're my boyfriend. When I want to hold hands in public, or give you a kiss between classes, I'm just your friend who you avoid any PDA with. But the _**minute**_ I ask a boy from class for notes, your this over protective boyfriend who threats to cut of his balls!" She said, her arms moving around dramatically.

" He was touching you in a inappropriate place! Did you want to get raped?" he replied, his voice getting slightly louder.

" My ARM? My arm is inappropriate? Geez Huey, it's like I'm not even allowed to socialize with the opposite sex! My female friends have guy friends. I guess their boyfriend trust them. Cuz, you know, unlike me, they don't hop into bed with every dick they meet! Isn't that how you see me?" she yelled, tears in her eyes.

" Jaz, that isn't it at all. I trust you completely. It's these perverted jack asses I don't trust. They could easily over power you." Huey said, still calm.

Jazmine looked at him in shock and anger.

" So you think I can't handle myself? Well, I have new for you, Huey Freeman, I'm just as tough as you!"

Less then a second later, Huey had her pinned down into the couch. Jazmine struggled to get out of his grasp, to no avail.

" Let go!" she said, looking directly into his mahogany eyes. He just stared back.

" I'm holding you down with the strength of an average teenage male. Based on your beliefs, you should be able to get away." he said.

" That's not fair!" she cried. " Not every teenage male is a martial arts prodigy!" she said, still struggling.

After a few minutes of twisting back and forth, and one failed groin kick, they laid in silence, the only sounds coming from the occasional car passing the house and their breathing.

Jazmine laid under him, worn out. Realizing she wasn't going to get out from underneath him, she settled for them glaring at each other. Soon Huey's gazed softened and he lowered his head, brushing their cheek together.

" Jaz, I just don't want you to get hurt. I really do believe you can defend yourself, but there are bad people out there. And if something happened to you, I would never let it go, knowing I had the skills to protect you, but didn't." he whispered.

Jazmine's whole body relaxed against him. He moved so that they were lying on the couch, facing each other.

" Huey. . . I appreciate that. But let me see for myself if someone is good or bad. Don't chase them away before you get to know them." she told him softly.

He nodded, then brought her closer.

Their lips clashed, and Jazmine arched her back against him. She tangled her hands in his hair while he placed his hands up her shirt, drawing small circles on her spine. Just as things got more heated, Tom Dubois walked in,

" Hey guys! How's it POPPING?" he said, a large smile on his face.

" Please, daddy, don't say popping. It sounds so. . ."

" Fake" Huey finished.

Tom walked away with a defeated look.

Once his footsteps could no longer be heard, Huey turned to the girl next to him.

" So, are we ok?" he asked.

Jazmine nodded, then began giggling.

" what?" Huey said. He didn't particularly like being laughed at.

" I can't believe that you pulled a sword out on Ralph. I think he wet himself." she said.

" I can't believe that he tried that whole ' we should go to my house and study together' line. I should have cut him just for that."

Jazmine let out another giggle, then kissed him on the cheek.

" But you didn't. and you know why?" she asked, staring at him with big green eyes.

" hm?"

She leaped off the couch and stared dancing around the living room.

" You're getting soft! You're getting soft!" she sang, then trip on herself. Looking up, she smiled at him.

"A domestic terrorist getting soft?" he said, quirking and eyebrow.

" Soft for me?" she offered.

He lifted her up and onto himself.

" Just for you."


End file.
